This invention relates to an electric motor for fitment to a customer's unit particularly, but not exclusively, an electronic throttle control unit and to a method of fitting such an electric motor to a customer's unit.
Present motor designs for fitment to a customer's unit in the form of an electronic throttle control unit comprise a can-like metal housing and a plastic holder fitting in the open end of the housing and supporting motor terminals and brush gear. A metal mounting plate is then laser welded to the rim around the open end of the metal housing. The mounting plate is then connected to the body of the customer's unit by threaded fasteners with the can-like housing of the motor extending into a hollow space in the body of the control unit.
Motors used in electronic throttle control units suffer a lot of vibration with the result that the aforesaid laser welded connection between the mounting plate and the rim of the housing has been known to work loose during vibration testing carried out by the customer.